The roomate's daughter
by LoulouWatson
Summary: I'm John Watson's daughter, he doesn't know I exist. We've never met before. But my mother is dead, it means that I have to live with him and his roomate, Sherlock Holmes. For god sake mom ! Why me ?
1. Chapter 1

**The roommate's daughter**

_Chapter 1 : My mother's death_

**This text is a translation from « La fille du Colocataire » by Anissa Potter. **

* * *

><strong>Disclaimer : Elizabeth and the other OC belong to Anissa and the remaining belong to Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.<strong>

« Your mother is dead, a car crash. »

Ironically, how a few words can stop the world from turning, mine as it happens.

« You're going to live with your father »

We are Sunday, september 7, I'll have 14 years in 55 days (November, 1st). My mother's name is Emma Ducan, she is dead. My father's name is John Watson and he does not know I exist, how original.

My parents met in a coffee, my mother was a waitress to pay for her studies. I am the condom accident even if my mother kept telling me that I was the most beautiful thing that happened to her.

Ha...my mother, it was not pink every day between us but she was my only family. I have grandparents but they live Casablanca; they do not speak a word in English and I no Arabic.

I'll meet my father tomorrow, I'll have to live to his home, on 221b Baker Street. I typed his name on the Internet, and I found his blog. I look foward to meet this Sherlock Holmes. I hope that I will not change school, saw my sympathy for others I'm not going to have new friends quickly. I drag with four others persons, Rose that I make jokes unorthodox (though I do not care I am a Muslim), William a doubler but who knows many things about people, Louis a gifted (like me) and Shannon a solitary (like all of us).

I hate myself, my mother is dead and I think about my habits. The social worker continues to talk to me.

« Your neighbor has agreed to accommodate you until Wednesday and the funeral will be held Tuesday. »

Suddenly, i wonder :

-And the apartment ?

-The will states that you will be inherited to your majority, not before. So you have to take your stuff and some of which you do not want to separate.

I am disgusted, I have always lived here and even if I will see it in 4 years and 55 days. It's too much, my mother economized hard to buy it. I realize the legal and emotional impact entailed her death.

A drive hit her. Without being drunk, it changes. I've waited to the Hospital for four hours, before I was at Rose's home for a history presentation. I was given a word of absence for a week of school, I do not know if I should rejoice or cry.

-Are you ready ?

Is it possible to be ready for the death of her mother? I doubt it. I still nods and get out of the cab.

I compose for the last time the alarm code, I enter, I breath the smell, like if my life depended on. I think this is the case. I get my suitcase green apple, a feminine horror. I take my underwear, my pants in my size, my seven laptops T-shirts, my three jackets' suit, my shirts, my bow tie and my sweaters. I have full, I love them, scratchy wool, warmth of the sweater. I take all my novels (about 75) that I throw in a Adidas' bag. I put my school stuff in my backpack.

Then comes the moment that I dreaded, my mother's stuff. I take every photo albums, without sorting; her scarf, bright red wool; her perfumes and her collar. This is a simple silver necklace there is just an owl for ornament. When I put it, it comes to the begin of the chest. Discreet and nostalgic, perfect after all.

-Elizabeth, you have finished ?

-Almost.

Once in the room, I look for the last time « my home ».

We then went to my neighbor, Rebecca, a friend of my mother, with who I went to her house when I was young. The social worker strikes and Rebecca opens, they let me in the living room during the "adult explanations". Later, the assistant goes finally and Rebecca comes to me.

-You want something to eat sweety ?

-No, it will be alright.

-You want to watch the TV ?

-No, thanks.

-A tea ? It always cheer.

-My mother is dead, I doubt that your tea takes effect. I just want to sleep. Where can I sleep ?

She was taken aback for a moment by my aggression, but I was sick of her stupid proposals.

-Mark is at the university, you can take his bet until wednesday.

-All right, thanks.

I fall asleep on the belly, but I want to think, so I put myself on the back. I think of my mother especially. Our memories, our sessions shopping ... After a while, I cry, I sobbed on the pillow to sleep.

My last thought is "Tomorrow I meet my father, John Watson"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone ! I'm sorry, I was really sick so I didn't post the chapter before but now, I'm back in business and I hope I'll post the chapter 3 on Christmas day !**_

**Chapter 2 : The meeting with my father**

The first thing that I notice when I woke up, it's my tired eyes and my head which takes for a drum. I realize that it's 10.30 am and that I have a meeting with my father in 1 hour and 30 minutes.

1 hour and 30 minutes, this is ridiculous, I'm waiting for this moment since I'm looking « 7th Heaven » and now that it happen, I dread. I do in originality. I decide to dress simply, it's not like if I'll meet the british governement . I wear a khaki pants, a blue shirt, a heavy woolen sweater and mom's necklace. As I was asked to have a distinctive sign I take my bow in the hope that it considered "distinctive" because with punk, gothic, ... and other, my bow doesn't seem to be original.

I ship my black trench coat with a hood, so-called "Dementor" I put my headphones in my ears, Bruno Mars thoroughly.

I leave without saying a word to Rebecca, in any case with kindness (or naive) usual she does not mind me.

I take out of my pocket the piece of paper that the social worker gave me with the time and address of the appointment. It was in a cafe at the exit of the subway station in Regent's Park. The Lockhart's Coffee.

I walk into the coffee 10 minutes early, unlike my mother I have always tended to be punctual, too much she thought. Coffee smells strong cappuccino. I like the smell but not the taste. I sit at a table for two by the window, and a server comes to see me.

-Hello Miss, can I advise you the dai...

- Just a hot chocolate, thank you.

The time my hot chocolate arrives I look out the window at the people passing by trying to imagine their conversations, their lives ... Then I sip my drink by focusing on music to relax.

Finally a man between. It makes my size, so small for a man, he has blond hair streaked with gray, gray eyes and an approach ... We can might think that he limps.

He scans the room and his eyes rest on me and my bow tie. He hesitates a moment and then comes to me. The ball to the back of my throat will explode. It may be a massacr. My larynx will turn into a bloody puzzle of thousand pieces.

I realize how stress makes me think nonsense. If I explode there would not be the throat, at least the head with.

He comes, he will speak to me, I withdraw my headphones, noticing that I tremble, great I look like a hypersensitive teen. He looks at me.

-You are Elizabeth ?

- Yes.

Hello Dad, it's me your unwanted daughter.

- I am John Watson

- I suspected a little.

He seems disturbed by my aggression, so am I. I did not want to be, for once.

- I have some things to tell you but before ...

I cut him in his sentence.

-My full name is Elizabeth Emma Watson, my birthday is November the 1st. I do not intend to call you Dad at the moment because you're closer to a sperm donor as a father, but I intend nonetheless tu you. The burial of mom is tomorrow. I do not have many friends and I do not intend to party or anything like it, I do not need help in school. My points are good for exams, during the year I do not crowd me too. For your inquiries I know take care of me, I can make pasta, eggs, pancakes and other fairly simple stuff. Regarding what's more personal, my favorite colors are red and green. I love reading, my favorite books are Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings and The Da Vinci Code, my favorite movie is Forrest Gump. My favorite subjects are science, economics and maths. I love the equations. I want to be in marketing or physician, or in the scientific police. I'm a fan of Dr House. I checked on your roommate, Sherlock Holmes, I think staying with Miss Hudson during your investigations. My school is the Fulham Road, I take the subway to go. I have class from 8:15 to 16:00 I have not extracurricular activities, but sometimes I ride a bike when it's good. My favorite singers are Bruno Mars and Hugh Laurie. I'm pretty lunatic and I think that's all there to say about me yet.

I say this almost without breathing, I'm pretty proud of myself. My father, since he is what he is, looks at me speechless with a rather stupid expression on his face. He finally decides to open his mouth.

- Actually I just wanted to ask if you were hungry.

Boum. If I looked stupid before, I think I would feel less stupid if I had danced a cancan with a jersey in a biker meeting.

- I would like to take the daily.

- Well, boy, two daily specials please!

I feel dumb at all surprising, moreover he seems to realize.

- I prefer The Hobbit personally.

-For the size Bilbo and you have in common?

I feel idiot at a surprising point. For that matter he seems to realize it.

- I prefer The Hobbit personally.

- For the size Bilbo and you have in common?

He glares at me, obviously his size is a sensitive topic, I note it in the back of my head to take it out to family meals.

- Sorry I could not resist.

Our meals arrived, it's beef Wellington, I realize the strange mix hot chocolate / beef but I do not hold that against and begins to eat. My father decided to hold a discussion, awesome.

-Do you have a favorite author?

- No, the books but no author, although I like how you write.

- Thank you, you want me to come to the funeral?

- No, why would you come?

- I am your father.

- And you're a fan of Star Wars? You're my father since twenty minutes. You can come if it makes you happy, but I do not care a bit.

- Ah ... I understand that you do not have a maternal family or a few there will be who?

- Office Colleagues, friends, neighbors, and that's pretty much it. His parents can not come.

It seems ill-at-ease and tortillas in her chair, I take pleasure in looking at it. Our meal is done in silence and I secretly hope it continues like this, I do not like serious discussions.

- By the way ...

O sweet Merlin, it is légilimen, as if I had the time to learn Occlumency.

-... When you say "few friends" ... how exactly?

- Four most of the time, sometimes a fifth remains with us.

- A boyfriend?

I remain stunned for two minutes in front of the singularity of the question before recover.

- No, I do not waste time with this kind of stupidity, and you?

- And **me**?

- Did you redo your life? I mean ... you have a girlfriend?

I really hope that the answer is negative.

- Oh, I had one until last week, but because of her participation in a crime investigation with Sherlock against her will, we stopped it.

- I'm liking him more and more this Sherlock.

- You know, It's been 14 years with your mother and ...

-13 years and 310 days, I rectified.

- Yes, 13 years and 310 days and I drew a line, I understand it's hard for you but you must understand that for me it's been a long time that I don't think about her.

What he told me amazes me there, I need to breathe emergency.

- Oh, do you see the hour ? I have an appointment for a presentation of history, I must leave you, to Tuesday, then!

I go out without even listening to his answer, I am aware that my excuse does not hold up but I had to go out, it was becoming urgent.

Once outside I decided to go to St James Park, I take the subway, the music louder. My mother always said that I would have tinnitus, I must admit that for now this is what makes me less afraid. I need to escape.

Arrival at St James Park, I sit on a bench and watch the tourists trying to give bread to squirrels. Joyous beast squirrels, with their more than limited memory, they retain only the essential, how to eat, sleep, drink. When their hurt or even good, they forget after a few minutes. They are happy constantly. If I were reincarnated, it would squirrel or frog.

I look up and I see a man, about fifteen feet away, leaning on an umbrella, watching me. We set the eyes for a few minutes before it out again in an black sedan.

I remain at St James Park for two hours before returning to Rebecca. I eat there in a coldness bordering on rudeness, but Rebecca tells me nothing, it's almost distressing. Then I spend my night to forget all that is going on around me by equations. I make my equations until feel my eyes close by themselves. I go to bed, hoping that all that happened in the last 48 hours is a bad dream, that tomorrow I will wake up to go to school, not my mother's funeral ...


End file.
